


【海豆】浴室段子X2

by qwlylhx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: 没头没尾的小段子。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Alfons Heiderich
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是豆子刚刚投奔小海的时间点。  
> 03忧郁美人豆。

“不用这么麻烦吧。”爱德华皱眉。   
“既然住在一起了，有人帮忙总是更好吧？”阿尔冯斯说，“而且义肢沾了水也不好清理吧？”   
爱德华盯着阿尔冯斯看了一会，转身说，“那随你好了。”   
  
不算宽敞的浴室塞进两人略显拥挤。爱德华坐在阿尔冯斯特地买来的椅子上，让阿尔冯斯帮他清洗背部。   
卸掉义肢和背带的爱德华显得更加娇小，连接处的金属第一次完整的暴露在阿尔冯斯的视线中。“那里一定很疼。”阿尔冯斯这样想着，浴球经过交接处时动作也变得轻柔。   
“你不用那么小心。”爱德华突然说，“不会痛的。”   
“啊？是吗？”仿佛被读心的感觉让阿尔冯斯略微感到尴尬，但手指忍不住抚上连接处变色的肌肤，“可是这里还有感觉吧？肯定会痛的。”   
外物嵌入身体的感觉阿尔冯斯并不能完全想象出来，但他知道这绝对不会好过。   
“没关系的。”爱德华低声说，“我已经习惯了。”   
“那好吧。”阿尔冯斯知道自己也不能再说什么。   
浴球沿着脊椎继续向下。细小的伤痕不断浮现，皮肤也不如预想中的细嫩，是被风霜打磨后的粗糙。阿尔冯斯不自觉地皱起眉头，没由来的感到心痛。   
这人就不能对自己好一点吗？   
后背的清洗很快就结束了。就当阿尔冯斯的手离开时，爱德华突然倒向身后的人。被这个动作吓了一跳的阿尔冯斯慌忙接住他。   
“爱德华？”   
“不是你说要帮我洗吗？”爱德华的头靠在阿尔冯斯的肩膀上，言语间的吐息打在阿尔冯斯的侧脸，“这样做起来更方便吧？”   
阿尔冯斯甚至不敢低头看他，隐约擦过颈侧的唇令他战栗。阿尔冯斯试图用其他事情转移注意力，好让他能忽略脸上涌起的热度。   
阿尔冯斯继续用浴球清洗爱德华的身体，这次从锁骨开始一路向下。爱德华的身体拥有流畅的线条与紧实的肌肉，完全不似娇小外表所感官的那样，这是一个充满力量的身体。阿尔方斯看着爱德华，再想想自己软绵绵的肌肉与瘦弱的身躯……哎。   
不知不觉间浴球已经来到腹部，经过下腹时阿尔冯斯感觉血液又不受控制的向上涌，小心翼翼的绕过敏感地带。爱德华默默地靠着他，安静地犹如睡着一般。阿尔冯斯轻轻地分开爱德华的腿，从外向内试探。没有任何阻碍的浴球最终还是在大腿根部停下，又飞快的逃走。   
时间似乎是过了百年那么长。终于清洗完的阿尔冯斯发现自己不知何时开始将呼吸压得极低，不愿多想的他把爱德华拉到花洒下冲洗。肌肤被水冲刷的光泽让阿尔冯斯的心脏开始打鼓，匆匆关上阀门想要逃走，却被爱德华拉住。   
“我、我去拿浴巾和义肢……”阿尔冯斯也不知为何自己会如此紧张。   
爱德华没有应答，抓住他试图起身。害怕室友滑到的阿尔冯斯连忙扶住他，爱德华顺势靠着他，抬手揽住阿尔冯斯的脖子。   
“不帮到底吗？”爱德华轻声问。   
阿尔冯斯现有的思维已经无法理解自己想做的事，身体的本能却不断催促他前进。   
去占有那双被水色沾染的唇。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 浴缸里玩水。  
> 自设IF线。  
> 带着机械铠的老夫老妻。

“爱德华!"阿尔冯斯羞得大喊。

“哎我就试试嘛.....你别乱动。”更加用力得制住阿尔冯斯得四肢，爱德华继续用脚趾磨蹭阿尔冯斯得分身。

无意中碰到阿尔冯斯得那一刻，爱德华便生出了这个念头。想法被立刻付诸实践，好奇心催促他继续前进。力量.上完全不是对手的阿尔冯斯在反抗无效后只得放弃挣扎，任由爱德华胡来。

在折射的影响下接收到的画面变得失真,触觉的感受变得更为重要。脚趾传来的反馈新鲜而陌生，玩弄的力道也不好掌控。即使如此，脚下的分身也开始膨胀起来。

爱德华开始专注于眼前的事,不断调整着力道与技巧让阿尔冯斯能享受到更舒适的服务。头部、柱身、囊袋，确保每个部分都能得到很好的照顾。

直到白色的浊液在水中晕开,爱德华木如梦初醒。自己的呼吸不知何时开始也变得急促，双颊变得微烫，下身也蠢蠢欲动。

“你都多大了还这么爱.....脱力的阿尔冯斯靠着浴缸盯着天花板开始抱怨。

“.....就是想试试看.....你生气了?”现在才觉得害羞的爱德华问道，然而阿尔冯斯并没有给他任何回应。

胆迅速变肥的爱德华用脚心贴着阿尔冯斯的腹部慢慢向上蹭,说:“要不你也试.....”

阿尔冯斯知道自己的恋人又皮痒欠操了。


End file.
